The invention relates to an implant system.
An implant of this type is known, for example, from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,686. It is a dental implant with a self-cutting external thread. For inserting the implant, a borehole, the diameter of which corresponds essentially to the core diameter of the implant, is introduced into the jawbone-a drill. Subsequently, the implant is screwed into said borehole in the bone. In the case of the previously known implant, the core diameter of the thread, starting out from a cervical region, tapers towards an apical region, the depth of the thread being less in the cervical region than in the apical region. By these means, it is taken into account that the density of the bone is greater in the region of its upper edge than in lower lying areas. Classifications have therefore been proposed for different bone densities (qualities), for example, a classification of the alveolar bone into classes DI to DIV. The bone quality DI stands for a very cortical hard bone, while the bone quality DIV stands for a very spongy bone with very thin surrounding cortical substance. Such classifications of the bone quality take into consideration the strength, the size of pores, the compactness, the homogeneity, the density and the like of the bone.